Ryoga Vs El Correcaminos
by albreyck
Summary: El titulo lo esplica todo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo : Ryoga vs el Corre Caminos

Titulo Original: Ryouga vs. the Road Runner

Autor: Rowan Seven

Traductor: Alberyck

Nota: Ranma 1/2 y Looney Tunes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños de derecho de autor, y así los personajes y otros en esta historia no me pertenecen. Y no estoy haciendo alguna ganancia financiera al escribir esta historia.

--------------

Parte I

El quemante desierto se expandía hasta donde los ojos podían ver en cualquier dirección, una tierra de secos colores, escarpados contornos, y parecidamente ilimitada cantidad de rocas y arena con solo algún ocasional cactus que proveía alivio a la monotonía. Era una triste vista llena con un silenció que solo existía lejos de la civilización, en lugares que habían existido antes de la usurpación del hombre y que podría perdurar mucho después de que las ciudades humanas se reduzcan a polvo.

"¡¿Donde rayos estoy ahora?!"

Un silenció que ahora era quebrantado por el inquisitivo grito de un hombre. Ni recibiendo ni esperando una respuesta, el Joven Eternamente Perdido suspiro, reajustando las correas de su pesada mochila alrededor de sus hombros, y sin muestras de cansancio continuo. Había estado vagando por este desierto por casi una semana, y mientras apreciaba la paz y la quietud que la naturaleza ofrecía esto era mas de lo que podía desear estar sin escuchar la vos de un ser humano, aunque fuese solo la suya propia. Además, gritar a todo pulmón podía atraer a personas que no sabrías que estaban ahí de otro modo. Eso también causo una avalancha y atrajo la indeseada atención de un yeti una ves, pero nunca sabes sí no lo intentas y él no creía que necesitase preocuparse por algún monstruo de las nieves en estas temperaturas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar tales ridiculeces, Ryoga Hibiki continuo con su interminable viaje en buen silencio. El joven muchacho usaba una bandana moteada de negro y amarillo alrededor de su frente y negro cabello y estaba vestido en una camisa amarilla y pantalones marrones. Un paraguas rojo estaba sujetada a la cima de su mochila, y un par de tristes pero determinados ojos marrones. Sí aquel joven estaba siendo afectado por los elementos él no lo mostraba, poderosa figura y largas zancadas rápidamente cubrían las vasta distancia ante él a pesar del inmenso peso que estaba cargando. Después de estar tanto en los caminos, ni el sol ni el calor le perturbaba ahora.

Finalmente, el viajero llego hasta su primer signo de civilización en días y se detuvo, una leve sonrisa cruzo por sus facciones y revelo sus pequeños colmillos. Ante él, parecidamente expandiéndose hasta en el infinito fin del desierto mismo, estaba una pavimentada carretera de concreto. Con una silenciosa plegaría de agradecimiento a los dioses, Ryoga salto los varios metros que le separaban de la autopista, y aterrizo tranquilamente en la superficie artificial. Dando rápidas miradas tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda y viendo que ninguno lucía mejor que el otro, escogió una dirección al azar y comenzó a caminar junto al borde de la carretera.

"Heh, esto es grandioso," Ryoga remarco para sí, casualmente tomando un pequeño librete del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y husmeando en el en busca de algo. "Debe de haber una señal en algún punto de esta carretera eventualmente y quizás aún una villa, y una ves que sepa donde estoy podré imaginar como llegar hasta el antiguo terreno de entrenamiento del que leí en esta libreta. ¡Entonces, luego de completar mi entrenamiento, finalmente seré capaz de vencer a Ranma y confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane! Oh Akane, por favor espera por mi…"

El ojos de joven se volvieron iluminados cuando empezó a perderse en su encantado sueño, pero antes de que su fantasía pudiese causarle el perderse, el Joven Eternamente Perdido fue traído a la realidad por un ruido que pronto podría llegar a temer y detestar casi con tanta intensidad como el nombre Ranma.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

Haciéndole saltar de sorpresa a pesar del masivo peso en sus hombros, Ryoga inmediatamente giro y asumió una estancia defensiva para encarar a lo que sea que llego hasta él. Rápidamente se relajó cuando vio a lo que le había asustado, e incluso rió por dicha situación. De pie a menos de una yarda de distancia estaba un pájaro alto azul y lavanda diferente a cualquier otro que Ryoga hubiese visto antes, alcanzado quizás unos cuatro pies de altura con largas y delgadas patas, un pico naranja, y plumaje azul sobre su cabeza. El ave miro al viajero con inusualmente afables ojos para un animal que parecía destellar con gracia.

Ryoga sacudió su cabeza otra ves, riendo a lo absurdo de la escena. Aquí estaba él, un errante artista marcial que había enfrentado a todo desde fantasmas hasta demonios y había sido asustado por un pájaro de todo lo que hubiese conseguido acercársele sin que él lo notase. "Feh, imagino que aún necesito mejorar mi concentración sí estaba tan distraído que no te escuche llegar. Bueno, no hay nada que hacer excepto entrenar más." Se inclino cortésmente hacía el ave una ves, con una incaracterística sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Gracias por la lección. Ahora, sí me disculpas, debo seguir mi camino."

"¡Beep-Beep!"

Antes de que el Joven Perdido pudiese voltear, el ave repitió este sonido y con una velocidad más rápida que algo que hubiese visto antes lo rebaso y despareció en la distancia. El gran fuerza tras el paso de la criatura hizo girar al joven varias veces, causándole que deje caer su libreta antes que él también cayese al suelo desordenadamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Ryoga gruño desde el concreto, no más estando divertido por la situación. Murmurando para si, estiro uno de sus brazos para ponerse de pie cuando repentinamente, inesperadamente, y con casi tanta velocidad con la que aquel pájaro lo había derribado, un anormalmente grande, marrón, y extrañamente bípedo coyote corrió por la carretera y, indiferente a la precaria situación del humano en su camino, paso por y sobre la cabeza del Joven Perdido.

Levantando su cabeza del concreto por segunda ves en el día, Ryoga suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. "El mundo es un lugar oscuro y solitario," murmuro reflexivamente cuando se puso de pie, su mente llena con incaracterísticos pensamientos de violencia hacía los animales. Ahora de pie, se agacho para recoger su pequeña libreta el cual de acuerdo con las coincidencias que seguían a los Desquiciados Habitantes de Nerima había caído cara arriba y mostraba una pagina que convenientemente ilustraba al ave que Ryoga había visto. Sorprendido y curioso, el joven trajo el libro más cerca a su rostro y leyó en vos alta los datos ahí escritos.

"El Desafío del Correcaminos – Uno de las famosas Antiguas Capacitaciones Marciales Extremas (ACME), solo los más perseverantes y talentosos artistas marciales pueden esperar completar este desafío. Aquellos quienes persigan y tengan éxito en capturar al correcaminos conseguirán inigualable velocidad y resistencia física por sobre la comprensión por dicha experiencia, pero el camino hacía la victoria contra el correcaminos es difícil y doloroso. No temes este desafío a la ligera."

Ryoga sonrió tenazmente y retorno la libreta a su bolsillo. "Incomparable velocidad y resistencia ¿eh? Yo soy bastante fuerte, pero me gusta como suena esto. ¡Hehe, una ves que haya superado este desafío Ranma no tendrá oportunidad contra mi!" Giro a lo que asumía era el este, una sería mirada cubría su rostro. "Perdóname por quedarme lejos por tanto tiempo y dejarte sola con el travesti ese, Akane, pero esto es por un bien mayor y pronto Ranma no será capas de meterse entre nosotros. Hasta el día en que retorne con la habilidad de derrotarlo, cuídate por favor. Estarás en mi corazón."

Frase dicha, el rostro de Ryoga se volvió un rictus de determinación y se impulso tras las veloces formas del correcaminos y el coyote que apenas había conocido, inconciente de que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Genma. Mejor dicho, sí hubiese volteado a la siguiente pagina en su libreta él podría haber visto numerosas exclamaciones, marcas y precauciones acompañadas por varios dibujos que claramente ilustraban dolor y peligro, y toda clase de advertencias en contra de intentar hacer lo que él estaba ahora decidido a hacer.

Por supuesto, bajo normales circunstancias Ryoga podría haberse vuelto de seguro perdido luego de cinco minutos de todos modos y terminar en cualquier lugar desde el Wal-Mart en el reino perdido de Atlantis hasta el closet de la casa Tendo sin importar si hubiese decidido perseguir al correcaminos ó no, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales. Al menos, no normales en el sentido que estaba reservado para la mayoría de la humanidad. En el caso especial de Ryoga, a causa de que perseguir al correcaminos sostenía más potencial para vergüenzas, frustraciones, y daños personales de lo que ofrecía aún Nerima (solo por que esta era una semana lenta), el evadió los giros y vueltas que podrían haberlo llevado a una comparativamente más segura aventura que podría ser inmiscuirse en los esfuerzos del Inspector Gadget por estropear los planes de Carmen San Diego por apoderarse del artefacto del tiempo conocido como el Phoenix Gate (Portal Fénix), pero en ves de eso se mantuvo corriendo en línea recta.

En otras palabras, el universo estaba listo para tratarlo… rudamente.

------

"¡Beep-Beep!"

-Velocitus Incredibulus-

"..."

-Caninus Carnivorus Rex-

"¡Detente allí y enfréntame como un hombre, pajarraco!"

-Articus-Marcialis Hibikanus-

Las tres figuras aceleraban por la normalmente vacía carretera, liderando, un alto y orgulloso correcaminos, y los dos de atrás un delgado coyote bípedo y un joven con un rojo paraguas de bambu sostenido firmemente en su mano derecha. Los primeros dos no eran unos extraños para este camino, su rivalidad y persecución se había vuelto cosa de leyenda hace mucho. El tercero, a diferencia, era un recién llegado, pero a pesar de su infamiliaridad con el terreno el joven estaba logrando mantener el paso con los dos bastamente experimentados corredores. Mientras no el más rápido artista marcial, Ryoga era uno de los más fuertes en Nerima y ahora las poderosas piernas del Joven Perdido rápidamente lo propulsaban por el pavimento en largas y poderosas zancadas que lo capacitaban a viajar a velocidades que aún su más grande rival podría estar duramente presionado sí esto se mantenía por tanto tiempo.

Ryoga sonrió cuando lentamente alcanzo y rebasó al coyote en frente de él, sintiendo un sentido de satisfacción a la molesta mirada que el predador le dio cuando recordó como dicha criatura había rudamente pasado por sobre él hace rato. ¡Nadie tomaba a la ligera a Ryoga Hibiki y se iba como sí nada! Aún, su verdadero objetivo estaba adelante, y habiendo logrado una meta el joven artista marcial redoblo sus esfuerzos para conseguir su segundo, impulsándose a una velocidad más grande. Tan incrementalmente que era doloroso observar, él se acerco al correcaminos también. Cuando el relampagueantemente velos ave estuvo dentro de rango de ataque, Ryoga levanto su paraguas sobre su cabeza y lo bajo fuertemente en un rápido y seguro golpe-

-¡solo para completamente fallar cuando su objetivo súbitamente viro a la izquierda!

Apenas consiguiendo quedarse sobre sus pies cuando hizo su propio agudo giro, Ryoga noto con placentera sorpresa que el correcaminos estaba corriendo directo al borde de un acantilado. "¡Ahora no hay escape para ti pajarraco! Pronto tu ser-¿eh?" el resto de la frase de victoria de Ryoga fue abruptamente terminada cuando su nuevo enemigo corrió pasando el borde del acantilado y continuo si esfuerzo al colindante acantilado en el lado opuesto donde la criatura procedió a desaparecer en la distancia del desierto.

Ryoga se forzó a llegar a una rápida parada, su gran impulso casi haciéndole caer por el borde del acantilado. Muy cuidadosamente se aseguro de que no estaba imaginando cosas, miro abajo al golfo que separaba los dos acantilados y empujo su paraguas el vació por donde vio al correcaminos correr. Muy seguro, la punta de su paraguas paso a trabes del vació espacio. El rasco la coronilla de su cabeza en confusión. "¿El correcaminos puede volar? No le ví desplegar alas, pero quizás a esa velocidad…"

Entonces, para añadirle más confusión, el coyote le alcanzo y, al igual que el correcaminos, avanzo fuero del borde del acantilado y continuo corriendo como sí fuese suelo sólido.

Ryoga parpadeo. Entonces parpadeo otra ves. "¡Oi, coyote! ¿Cómo es que corres en el aíre?" le dijo, frotando sus ojos y preguntándose sí había estado por mucho tiempo bajo el sol. El no creía que fuese propenso a espejismos, pero esos agradables hombres de traje negro que conoció hace tres meses habían insistido que todo lo que había visto en lo que llamaban el Area 51 eran meramente alucinaciones. El por que imagino ver aliens cuando el ya vio bastantes de ellos simplemente por caminar alrededor del Japon era algo que no entendía, pero cuando esos hombres habían tratado de que él mirase a lapicero que emitía una rara luz por alguna razón imagino que era mejor solo hacerles caso e irse. Locos Americanos.

Inesperadamente, el coyote se detuvo en medio del aíre y volteo para mirar al Joven Perdido, obviamente irritado. Cuando al boca de Ryoga se abrió en sorpresa, el peludo bípedo miro hacía abajo, sus ojos amarillo se agrandaron notablemente cuando estos observaron la vasta distancia que separaban a su dueño del rocoso suelo allá abajo. El coyote suspiro una ves, aparentemente no sorprendido, y saco un cartel de madera de… algún lado (Ryoga brevemente se pregunto sí el coyote de algún modo conocía a Genma).

-¿Justo ahora tenías que hacerme dar cuenta de la ley de gravedad?- se leyó en el cartel. Entonces, con resignación nacida de repetidamente caer de grandes alturas, ¡el coyote cayo a plomo!

Por un momento, Ryoga miro en shock, su mente tratando de procesar el evidente desafío de las leyes de la física que sucedieron en los pasados cinco minutos. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que el coyote estaba cayendo a su presumible muerte, sus instintos de artista marcial saltaron en acción y se preparo para correr abajo por la cara del acantilado y tratar de rescatar al desafortunado animal. Justo cuando salto, algo le sorprendió desde a tras.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡Tu!" Ryoga grito, girando en medio del aíre para encarar al correcaminos y poco sabiamente hacer corto sus salto sobre el mismo borde del acantilado. El correcaminos casualmente paso su cabeza por debajo del giro del paraguas de Ryoga, y cuando este último aterrizo la tierra bajo sus pies se quebranto y desmorono. Con un grito de sorpresa, el viajero cayo hacía atrás y se unió al coyote en su descenso.

"Esto va a doler," Ryoga murmuro, observando el suelo rápidamente acercándose y preparándose para lo peor.

-Estas en lo cierto.- el coyote le dijo con su cartel, de algún modo consiguiendo alentar su propio descenso aéreo así que Ryoga lo alcanzase y lo pasase al hacer… ¿movimientos de natación? Para su crédito, Ryoga ni siquiera meneo su cabeza a este nuevo mecanismo de evadir las leyes físicas, aceptando para ahora que donde sea que estaba lo que había aprendido en la escuela las pocas veces que encontraba el lugar y a trabes de clases por correspondencia que sus padres habían insistido que tomase no se aplicaban…

Llegando a pensar de eso, él había estado en varios lugares cono este-

**¡THUD! **

Entonces, unos pocos segundos después…

**¡SMACK!**

-Gracias por amortiguar mi caída.- el coyote mostró su cartel con incaracterístico animo cuando se desempolvaba y salía del cráter que el impacto del Joven Perdido había hecho, por una ves no recibiendo daño de tal caída.

"Ni lo… menciones," Ryoga gruño cuando se puso de pie, magullado y golpeado pero no derrotado por un gran choque y una ves más agradecido por el intensivo entrenamiento del Bakusai Tenketsu (Truco de la Explosión) de Cologne. "Esto es… el deber de un artista marcial… el ayudar a otros. Ahora…" él habló óminosamente, sus puños presionados y ojos enarcándose peligrosamente.

"¡¿Dónde esta el **maldecido** correcaminos?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo : Ryoga vs el Corre Caminos 

Titulo Original: Ryouga vs. the Road Runner

Autor: Rowan Seven

Traductor: Alberyck

Nota: Ranma 1/2 y Looney Tunes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños de derecho de autor, y así los personajes y otros en esta historia no me pertenecen. Y no estoy haciendo alguna ganancia financiera al escribir esta historia.

Muchas gracias a Goshujin Sama,Shakka DV y a Flor440 por sus amablas palabras.

Parte II

Wile sonrió levemente cuando enterró una señal de desvió en el suelo junto a la carretera, su último plan para atrapar a su presa de toda la vida y finalmente darse un festín con la suculenta carne del Correcaminos había iniciado. Su sonrisa no disminuyo en lo más mínimo cuando con la facilidad que la mayoría de los artistas podrían envidiar y que podría conseguirle un excelente salario en cualquier universidad en la que desease enseñar, introdujo una brocha en un cubo de pintura que sostenía en su pata izquierda y comenzó a pintar una ilustración de una camino pavimentado en el suelo del desierto tan convincente que los ojos de cualquier viajero asegurarían que era concreto real a pesar de sentir lo contrario con el tacto. El coyote continuo en su labor por varios minutos más hasta que llego a lo que era la parte baja de un acantilado. Otro cubo de pintura y brocha le estaban esperando allí, y rápidamente cogiendo ambos y, con la misma habilidad artística expresada hace unos momentos, ilustro un vivido oscuro túnel en la superficie de piedra.

Riendo sonoramente por su brillantes, Wile E. Coyote no pudo evitar sentir orgullo cuando observo el resultado de su esfuerzo: una carretera pintada que llevaba desde la supercarretera directo a la pared del acantilado. Cierto, había intentado este truco anteriormente y fallo, pero ahí es donde reside la genialidad de la idea. El Correcaminos, para ahora muy conciente de su creatividad y gran inteligencia, nunca esperaría que emplease la misma estrategia dos veces y estaría totalmente sorprendido por su plan. Además, el Correcaminos no puede estar de suerte indefinidamente, así que las apuestas eran probablemente mejor esta ves que la última. ¿Cierto?

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡Deja ya de escapar, cobarde pajarraco!"

Escuchando el indicador sonido de su presa aproximándose y la del humano que recientemente se unió a la persecución, el marrón coyote tomo cubierta tras de una cercana roca, espiando y esperando. Pronto, pensó cuando froto sus patas en anticipación, todo podría terminar.

Y así, tanto el pájaro como el muchacho cayeron por el engaño del letrero y tomaron el falso desvío. Con ambas velocidades sin menguar, corrieron por la recientemente pintada carretera con gran exactitud hacía el pintado túnel. Lo que paso a continuación era completamente esperado.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"Espera ah-"** ¡THUD!**

Si es que eras cualquiera exepto Wile E. Coyote y Ryoga Hibiki.

Desde su punto de observación, el autoproclamado carnívoro super-genio observo con desmayo cuando el Joven Eternamente Perdido deslizando fuera de la superficie de la roca, revelando una hendidura con la forma de Ryoga pero no la del Corre Caminos. El pájaro había obviamente desaparecido en el último milisegundo de nuevo, supuso el coyote con un desganado suspiro cuando se preparo para regresar a su confiable pisaron. Quizás algo nuevo se le ocurriría después-

"¡No escaparas de mi tan fácilmente Corre Caminos¡Nadie huye de un duelo con Ryoga Hibiki y se sale con la suya¡Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Los ojos del coyote se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando el costado del acantilado exploto en un ventarrón de esquirlas con el joven humano de pie encarando al literalmente ojo de la tormenta. Su determinación era casi palpable, el Joven Perdido levanto su mano derecha con el dedo índice extendido y lo incrusto en el costado del acantilado otra ves.

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Y otra ves.

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Y otra ves.

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Y así, hasta que un verdadero túnel corría a trabes del fondo del acantilado extendiéndose en la oscuridad. Los gritos del Joven Perdido y las acompañantes detonaciones se calmaron cuando penetro más en el túnel hasta que ningún ruido podía ser escuchado. Curiosidad timbro a su natural precaución, el peludo carnívoro se acerco a la nuevamente hecha abertura y acerco más una oreja, esperando descifrar que estaba pasando.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

Escuchando el sonido de su largamente perseguida cena aproximándose desde el interior de las profundidades del túnel, el coyote soltó un mudo grito de exitación y se paro en frente de la entrada del túnel, listo para arrojarse sobre lo que sea que saliera.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

**¡CRASH!**

Amenos que lo que sea, fuese un camión.

Ahora con marcas de llantas impresas a lo largo de su piel, Wile E. Coyote débilmente se puso de rodillas y miro tras él al alejado camión de carga que estaba confortablemente avanzando por el camino que había pintado hacía la apropiada carretera. Como esperaba, echado en la parte trasera del vehiculo motorizado estaba el Corre Caminos en toda su azul y lavanda gloria. Con una resignada y dolorosa exhalación, el carnívoro se preparo para lo que indudablemente pasaría ahora.

El Corre Caminos abrió su pico y le saco la lengua… repetidamente, cada eyección y burla era una puñalada para el orgullo del coyote.

Unos momentos después Ryoga Hibiki salio del túnel luciendo como si hubiese sido golpeado por un camión, lo cual probablemente le había pasado. Casi en compañerismo, se sentó al lado del coyote y sacudió su cabeza cansadamente.

"Dime… ¿esto pasa a menudo?"

Wile E. Coyote asintió con la cabeza una ves, su mensaje limpio y claro a pesar de la ausencia de palabras. El Joven Perdido suspiro a esto, una pensativa expresión cruzo por su rostro cuando observo a la lejanía donde estaban el camión con el Corre Caminos haciéndose más y más pequeños cuando se desvanecían en la distancia.

"¿Y por cuanto has estado persiguiéndolo?"

-¡No deseo hablar de eso!-

Se leyó en un cartel. Después de eso, no había realmente mucho más que decir.

------

El sol brillaba hacía la figura de Ryoga Hibiki cuando el joven artista marcial meditaba sobre la cumbre de un estrecho peñasco, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se enfoco en su reciente adversario. Sus recientes encuentros con el azul y lavanda terror se repetían en su mente, cada uno terminando con la velos ave evadiendo su agarre en el último segundo y causándole gran cantidad de dolor sin que le pusiese un solo dedo encima, en el caso del pájaro, un talón sobre él. El Joven Perdido llego a una única conclusión, y abrió sus marrones ojos con una severa expresión en su rostro.

"Necesito una nueva estrategia," dijo Ryoga, dándole toda la importancia que uno podía a lo bastante obvio, "¿pero que más puedo hacer? Solo correr no será suficiente, pero mis técnicas especiales no me ayudan mucho tampoco. ¿Que de bueno pueden hacer el Bakusai Tenketsu, el Ropaje de Hierro (técnica donde Ryoga le imprime su ki a su correa ó bandanas haciéndolas tan resistentes y filosas como el hierro mismo) ó el ShiShiHokoudan contra un enemigo que puede escabullirse de todos ellos?"

Debajo del Joven Perdido en el suelo, Wile E. Coyote tomo un patadecabra y abrió la caja de madera que contenía su más nuevo pedido de Acme. El coyote desgarro el material de empaque con maniática energía del deseo e impaciencia hasta que nada quedo entre él y la maquina que podría hacer al menos estar al alcance de sus garras al Corre Caminos. Con toda la maravilla y jubilo de un niño de 5 años en Navidad, el peludo carnívoro abrazo su queridísima adquisición con ambas patas y lo levanto sobre su cabeza triunfantemente, dejando que todo el mundo su nueva jet tipo mochila.

Ajeno al drama desplegado bajo él, Ryoga continuo pensando furiosamente sobre su dilema. "Así que ninguna de mis técnicas son efectivas aquí¿Qué puedo hacer? Supongo que si fuera Ranma simplemente adaptaría una de mis técnicas así fuese efectiva en esta situación¿pero con cual y como? De seguro que no me voy a rendir ahora cuando finalmente tengo los medios para derrotar a Ranma a la vista."

Con el Jet acomodado en su espalda, el coyote marrón una posición de arranque al lado de la carretera y espero por su presa, concentrados ojos y atentos oídos listos para alertar a su dueño a la primera vista de la aproximación del Corre Caminos. El carnívoro no tendría que esperar mucho.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

En una borrosidad azul el velos pájaro corrió pasándolo, tranquilamente corriendo en el mismo centro de la carretera. Inmediatamente, Wile E. Coyote activo la maquina en su espalda y en un rugido de combustión e inalterado poder mecánico el Jet surgió a la vida.

**¡Ka-SHOOM!**

Una ráfaga de flamas de al menos cinco pies de largo se proyectaron tras él, el coyote literalmente voló por la multiforme carretera en persecución de su largamente deseada cena cuando la ráfaga de fuego lo propulsaba hacía adelante a increíble velocidad. Ni las flamas ni el desierto eran tan calientes como el ardiente deseo del carnívoro en devorar a su antiguo adversario, y la sonrisa del coyote se hacía más y más grande cuando se acercaba más y más al Corre Caminos.

En lo alto, Ryoga bajo un apretado puño contra la palma de su otra mano cuando la inspiración lo golpeo.

"¡Aha¡Si puedo crear una variante del Bakusai Tenketsu que ignicione todos los puntos de ruptura cercanos simultáneamente en ves de solo uno podré destruir completamente el terreno que el Corre Caminos necesita para correr y en la resultante confusión capturare al pajarraco!"

Y completamente fallo el objetivo.

No siendo del tipo de abstracto concepto mental para rendirse fácilmente, inspiración decidió que más brusquedad era necesaria para penetrar el duro cráneo del joven Hibiki y golpeo otra ves… esta ves en forma de un relámpago.

**¡Ka-BOOM!**

"Erk," el electrocutado Joven Perdido consiguió murmurar después de un momento de doloroso silencio, tirado secamente en el suelo y crispándose espasmódicamente cada par de segundos. "Pero, pensándolo mejor… ¿quizás mejorando el ShiShiHokoudan para elevar mi velocidad en ves de aplastar oponentes podría ser más inteligente? Urg."

De regreso en la carretera, Wile E. Coyote alcanzo al Correcaminos y estiro sus patas para cogerlo por el cuello… solo para ser tonteado cuando el ave repentinamente paro y bajo la cabeza.

Incapaz de bajar la velocidad a tiempo, el coyote paso por sobre su objetivo, pasando los limites de la carretera, y por sobre el golfo de un largo y profundo cañón. Predesibleménte, el Jet tipo mochila se quedo sin combustible en este preciso momento, y el bípedo carnívoro quedo suspendido en el aíre por unos pocos segundos.

-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?- se leyó un cartel cuando el coyote suspiro y entonces, luciendo resignado, se desplomo hasta el fondo del cañón.

**¡THUD! **

Corre Caminos, 3. Ryoga Hibiki y Wile E. Coyote, 0.

------

Luego de dos días de experimentos, pruebas y errores, y evadir con medio logro los fallidos intentos del coyote de atrapar al correcaminos (Ryoga no había sido golpeado por tantas rocas en rápida sucesión desde el entrenamiento original del Bakusai Tenketsu con Cologne), el joven artista marcial había al menos logrado crear una variante de su ráfaga de ki que lo impulsaba hacia delante en ves de barrer con el objetivo. En verdad, la teoría no había sido tan difícil de imaginar ya que era meramente un asunto de invertir la fuerza del ShiShiHoukoudan así la carga de poder estuviese centrada en la generación y combustión del proyectil en ves de soltarla, y de ahí había sido un corto salto de lógica para incrementar la medida de la ráfaga mientras drásticamente reducía el rango. El poder ofensivo de esta adaptada técnica era bastante limitada así que, mucho para el malestar del Joven Perdido, no era algo que fuese capas de usar contra Ranma la próxima ves que se encontrasen a menos que su rival decidiera ser incaracteristicamente generoso y quedarse quieto justo frente a él, pero Ryoga imagino que podía ser de utilidad en algún momento difícil si es que necesitase de crear distancia entre él y su oponente en un momento de apuro.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡ShiShiHoukoudan Renovado! HoukouShiShitsuki – ¡Impulso del Rugido de León!(1)"

Sin duda esto lo ayudaba a mantenerse al nivel de velocidad de su plumífero oponente ahora cuando ambos corrían por la carretera, casi una borrosidad cuando ponían un talón y un pie en frente del otro. El Corre Caminos podría periódicamente mirar tras de si y, viendo al artista marcial cerrando el espacio entre ambos, aceleraría en un estallido de velocidad con su ya típica exclamación, pero el Joven Perdido casi inmediatamente respondería con su renovada técnica y mantener el paso. Ryoga rehusaba a ser dejado detrás.

Desafortunadamente, había un problema con la variante de su ráfaga de ki a la cual Ryoga no había anticipado cuando pensó en esto en aquel momento de elctrificánte inspiración.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡HoukouShiShitsuki!"

En detalle, con el fin de impulsarse a más velocidad el Joven Perdido necesitaba proyectar la ráfaga detrás de él, y desde que sus manos eran los conductores para el Impulso del Rugido de León esto significaba mantenerlas detrás de su espalda mientras dure esta técnica, y esto le prevenía de estirar sus brazos y coger al correcaminos frente a él mientras mantenía esta gran velocidad lo cual había sido el objetivo original de crear esta técnica en primer lugar. Los esfuerzos de Ryoga para compensarlo eran vagamente cómicos cuando colocaba sus manos en su espalda, soltaba la ráfaga de ki depresivo, alcanzaba al correcaminos, estiraba sus brazos hacía adelante tan rápido como podía, era tonteado cuando el pájaro azul aceleraba con su propia velocidad, y entonces repetía el ciclo una y otra ves.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡HoukouShiShitsuki!"

Añadido a la frustración del Joven Perdido estaba el inescapable conocimiento de que este era un ciclo insostenible. Tanto como los fallos del artista marcial para capturar al pájaro estaba llevándolo a una profunda desesperación y consecuentemente reforzando su ki, usar esta técnica también cobraba su peaje y gradualmente consumía su energía. El momento en el que quemara toda su energía y colapsara de puro cansancio estaba acercándose.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡HoukouShiShitsuki!"

Por supuesto, siendo Ryoga, el joven Hibiki testarudamente se rehusaba a dejarse derrotar y se forzó a continuar en la desvaneciénte esperanza de que quizás consiguiese un golpe de suerte ó el correcaminos cometiese un error. Nunca se rindió ante Ranma y no lo haría contra un mero pájaro tampoco. Él… solo… necesitaba… mantenerse… corriendo…hasta-

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡HoukouShiShitsuki!"

-¡Semillas para aves¡Sírvase!-

El Corre Caminos, leyendo el cartel e inmediatamente viro al lado izquierdo del camino donde un tazón de semillas para aves de alta calidad se encontraba. Ryoga, cogido en medio de la ráfaga de ki, fue incapaz de cambiar de dirección lo suficientemente rápido y sobrepaso a su objetivo. Gruñendo en rabia, planto sus dos piernas en el suelo y patino hasta un parar, sin prestarle atención al daño causado a su calzado ó a las marcas en el camino.

"¡Tienes las agallas de ignorarme… ¿Por comida gratis?!" el Joven Perdido grito cuando giro para encarar a su oponente quien ni se molesto en mirar hacía arriba y sin más continuo comiendo es su posición varias yardas a lo lejos. Ryoga presiono sus puños en rabia. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme a la ligera¡Esto no es un juego tonto pajarraco, y no abandonaré hasta que mis manos estén alrededor de tu cuello¡Corre Caminos, prepárate a morir!"

Ryoga Hibiki enfoco toda su determinación y depresión en su ki, y un verde y opresivo fulgor empezó a envolverlo. El mundo es un oscuro y solitario lugar… y él era tan patético que no podía ni atrapar un miserable pájaro que no podía ni volar. Cuando Ranma se entere de esto sería el hazmerreír de Nerima, y Akane… pobre Akane, ella lo miraría con lastima y decepción. Ella estaba contando con él para castigar a Ranma, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla… Akane, él estaba fallándole…

"¡HOUKOUSHISHITSUKI!" grito, sus manos tras él cuando el Impulso del Rugido de León erupciono y lo impulso hacía adelante con una velocidad más grande que antes. Sus piernas simultáneamente poniéndose en acción, el Joven Perdido se impulso y rápidamente estiro sus brazos, resuelto a lograrlo esta ves. El Corre Caminos, escuchando el grito de guerra del Joven Hibiki, miro hacía arriba a mitad de su cena y se encontró con el arrollador artista marcial, mirando con sus propios descuidados y tranquilos ojos decidió que quizás, solo quizás, dejar el resto de las semillas para aves y correr sería la mejor acción a tomar.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

Las largas piernas del pájaro se pusieron en acción, acelerando de cero a lo que podría solo ser determinado como ridiculamente rápido en menos de un milisegundo. La mano derecha de Ryoga por poco y atrapa el delgado cuello del ave cuando el muchacho llego hasta la pila de semillas para aves, pero cuando su impulso continuo y su mano izquierda salio disparada hacia delante él pudo decir que la victoria sería pronto suya. A esta velocidad ni aún el Corre Caminos escaparía de él-

**¡KA-BOOM!**

Amenos que las semillas para aves gratis terminasen siendo una trampa encubierta que detono mientras estuviese en ello.

"¡Beep-Beep!" el Corre Caminos dijo su típica frase cuando continuo corriendo, dejando detrás un humeante cráter y a un chamuscado Joven Perdido en el. Un momento después, el joven artista marcial se movió y se puso de pie, fulgurando ahora no con desesperación si no con rabia.

"¡Coyote¡Se que hiciste esto¡Sal y recibe tu castigo como un hombre!" grito Ryoga, cogiendo su rojo paraguas la cual se había mantenido confiablemente atada a su espalda todo este tiempo. El sonido de apurados y huyentes pasos cogieron su atención, y el Joven Perdido giro en su dirección, divisando justo como esperaba a la apuradamente figura en escape del marrón y bípedo carnívoro quien también perseguía al pájaro. "¡Oh no, no te libraras fácilmente de esto¡HoukouShiShitsuki!"

En retrospectiva, tanto el muchacho como el coyote podrían después admitir que rabia y temor, respectivamente, inducido a la persecución habría sido bueno para ambos, pero ese momento no era ni aquí ni ahora.

"¡Coyote, prepárate a morir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo : Ryoga vs el Corre Caminos

Titulo Original: Ryouga vs. the Road Runner

Autor: Rowan Seven

Traductor: Alberyck

Nota: Ranma 1/2 y Looney Tunes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños de derecho de autor, y así los personajes y otros en esta historia no me pertenecen. Y no estoy haciendo alguna ganancia financiera al escribir esta historia.

Parte III

Una hora después, humano y coyote estaban sentados en el piso unos metros del otro y mirándose, el último con una serie de chichones en la sima de su cabeza y una leve hinchazón en sus facciones. El joven, por otro lado, lucia apenas algunas marcas a pesar de sus maltratadas ropas y estaba observando al carnívoro con algo de curiosidad. "Muy bien, coyote, tienes mi atención. Ahora, ¿Qué deseabas decirme?"

En respuesta, el coyote saco un panel de madera. –No podrás atrapar al Corre Caminos con tus actuales métodos. Continua así y solo nos causaras más daño.-

Ryoga presiono sus dientes a esta proclamación. "¡No me subestimes! ¡Podría haber tenido al Corre Caminos hoy si no te hubiese metido en el camino!" grito, molesto pero actuando como si estuviese llevando una conversación con el animal fuese una cosa ordinaria lo cual, en su caso, lo era. El joven Hibiki puede no ser el más brillante, pero sabía que los animales eran más inteligentes de lo que dejaban saber y en su experiencia eran bastante capaces de entender a los humanos. Porque, había aún llegado el caso en su casa donde los vendedores a domicilio llamaban específicamente a su perro Blanquinegro y trataban de vender sus productos al canino.

Imperturbado por ele estallido del Joven Perdido, el predador de ojos amarillos saco otro panel, el anterior despareciendo en la nada tras él. –El Corre Caminos solo se detuvo en primer lugar a causa de mis semillas para aves. Podría fácilmente clamar que podría haber capturado al Corre Caminos hoy si no te hubieses metido en el camino.-

"Detalles, detalles," el vagabundo artista marcial replico pero pareció tomar el punto cuando se calmo y cruzo los brazos frente su pecho. "¿Entonces que es lo que sugieres? No voy a retirarme hasta que complete mi entrenamiento aquí al coger al Corre Caminos, y estoy apostando a que no tienes intenciones de quitarte tampoco."

A esto el coyote asintió con su cabeza enfáticamente y se puso de pie. Sacando un gran cuaderno de dibujo sobre un soporte y accesorios de pintado que de algún modo había estado escondiendo ( ¿el carnívoro conocía el estilo de combate de Mousse? Se pregunto Ryoga ), el coyote rápidamente trazó una serie de simples pero claros dibujos mostrando a Ryoga usando el HoukouShiShitsuki en su persecución y fallando en atrapar al pájaro de piernas largas. Asegurándose de tener la completa atención del artista marcial, Wille E. volteo a la siguiente página y trazó una imagen del Joven Perdido usando continuas ráfagas para mantenerse a la par con el Corre Caminos. El coyote hizo un gesto a la página forzosamente,

Ryoga se puso de pie y examino el dibujo de cerca, su mente procesando e intentando descifrar el mensaje de su compañero. "Así… ¿que? ¿Estas diciendo que en ves de una descarga debería de proyectar una corriente de ki en su lugar?" Pensó sobre esta idea por un momento pero rápidamente la dejo de lado. "¡Eso no es mejor que lo que estoy haciendo ahora! ¡Eso podría aún atar mis manos a mi espalda cuando las necesito frente mió!"

Willw E. sonrió, como si estuviese complacido de que el humano hubiese imagina así de tanto. Entonces volteo a la siguiente pagina del cuaderno de dibujo y realizo otro gráfico, en esta se veía al Joven Perdido de perfil siendo rodeado por flechas apuntando hacia fuera. Para hacer claro su punto sobre marco la figura, haciendo entender que eso era claramente un aura.

Tomo unos pocos segundos, pero las intenciones del coyote no fueron perdidas para Ryoga. "Te refieres…" dijo lentamente, pensando en el concepto cuidadosamente, "¿que deseas que aprenda como controlar mi aura de batalla así pueda canalizar mi ki constantemente alrededor de mi cuerpo en cualquier dirección?" Su rostro se ilumino cuando las posibilidades súbitamente se presentaron así mismas. "Porqué, si domino eso podré controlar y cambiar la dirección con un pensamiento. ¡Puedo aún ser capaz de volar!" Una imagen de si mismo sobrevolando a Ranma y sin esfuerzo evadiendo el Huracán del Tigre en el aíre mientras Akane miraba maravillada apareció en su mente, y el joven artista marcial rió felizmente al pensamiento.

Ryoga se compuso rápidamente, cuando contemplo más a fondo el concepto. "¿Es eso aún posible?" demando saber, repentinamente bastante serio. "Puedo solo proyectar algunos ShiShiHokuoudan antes de cansarme, y esto luce como un atajo para quedar exhausto. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que emita tanto ki por tal periodo de tiempo?"

-Confía en mi, es posible.- El coyote lucia divertido cuando sostuvo el panel de replica a la pregunto de Ryoga. –No por nada los coyotes somos los animales espirituales Nativos de América. Sabemos de cosa como estas.-

"Si sabes bastante sobre ki, ¿entonces por que estas usando equipos truculentos para tratar de capturar al Corre Caminos?" el artista Marcia pregunto dudosamente, escrutiñándo al bípedo carnívoro con sospecha.

Wille E. no pudo evitar que sus facciones se curvaran hacia arriba en una egocéntrica sonrisa a esta última pregunta. –Por que- respondió orgullosamente, su pecho hinchándose con orgullo, -¡Soy un súper-genio!-

A Ryoga le resbalo una gota de sudor, y el consecuente silencio que repentinamente lleno el desierto era casi tangible y se sintió extrañamente familiar para el joven artista marcial. "Dime…" Ryoga hablo al último, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, "¿de casualidad no conoces a Genma Saotome, verdad?"

Los amarillos ojos del coyote se desorbitaron, y la criatura rápidamente saco un nuevo panel con una simple palabra. "¡NO!" escrita en ella, aplastándola en la cabeza del joven Hibiki, y entonces corriendo lejos. Ryoga solo suspiro a esta última acción.

"Sí, es lo que pensé."

--

A Ryoga le tomo una semana entera de experimentación, mejora y saltar al vació desde acantilados para adherir incentivo antes de que el mecanismo de la nueva técnica empezase a tomar forma en su cabeza, y esto fue seguido por otra semana de práctica, entrenamiento y saltos de aún más acantilados hasta que sintiese confianza en su habilidad para manipular ki. Para la sorpresa del artista marcial, vio poco y escucho aún menos del coyote durante este tiempo cuando el carnívoro se había recluido fuera de estos lares y parecía estar trabajando en su propio proyecto. El que este proyecto era no lo sabía, pero había divisado varias entregas aéreas de paquetes de una tal Corporación ACME últimamente ye imaginó que lo que fuese era algo grande. Solo esperaba que no estuviese cerca cuando el coyote lo terminase y estallase en la cara del canino.

A pesar de esto, con tanto Wille E. y Ryoga preocupados con sus preparaciones el Corre Caminos había pasado dos semanas enteras sin ser perseguido, tentado con comida, o siendo objetivo de explosivos, rocas y rocas explosivas… y había disfrutado cada segundo de ello. Aún así, había algo a ser dicho sobre la exitación de la persecución, y así fue como con su usual animosidad, despreocupación que el velos azul y lavanda ave saludo al Joven Eternamente Perdido cuando paso cerca de él.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"Feh, beep-beep a ti mismo," Ryoga respondió, calmadamente asumiendo una postura de combate, y lanzando sus brazos sus costados. "¡He estado ocupado las pasadas dos semanas Corre Caminos, y esta ves no escaparas! ¡Prepárate!" El Joven Perdido presiono sus dientes, cerro sus ojos, y se concentro y su aura rápidamente se torno vivo a su alrededor, rodeando al artista marcial en un arremolinado y caótica tormenta de opresivo ki verde. Con lo que parecía gran esfuerzo, el joven de la bandana bajo sus brazos y conecto sus manos en frente de su pecho en una clásica postura de meditación. Lentamente, su ki dejo de arremolinarse y seso en un casi sereno fulgor que envolvió al humano. Cuando Ryoga abrió sus ojos otra ves, estos destellaban con armonisánte poder.

"Corre Caminos…" Ryoga Hibiki hablo en vos baja que de algún modo avanzo por el desierto para llegar hasta la ahora distante figura a la que habló. "… ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!" Tomo un paso hacia delante, y entonces otro, y otro después de ese, y súbitamente el Joven Perdido avanzo como un rayo, una verde estela de luz siguiéndolo y volviéndose a un azul y lavanda relámpago.

Pájaro y humano corrieron, y la fuerza de su paso literalmente desgarro el desierto. Rocas rodaron, cactus volaron, y la carretera tras ellos deshecho, y los dos aún continuaron acelerando. Rodearon las esquinas sin frenar, giraron por proverbiales curvas de noventa grados sin la menor dificultad, y corrieron en forma de figuras en ocho, espirales y verticales acantilados que parecían que pertenecieran a un juego de Sonic the Hedgehog sin esfuerzo.

"¡Beep-Beep!"

"¡Rrrooar!"

El Correcaminos repentinamente viro a la izquierda y se dirigió por el borde de un acantilado, y Ryoga, sintiendo un denso deja vu, lo siguió. Si su oponente pensaba que el mismo truco funcionaría dos veces… bueno, el pajarraco recibiría una sorpresa. Con su nueva técnica cruzar el cercano precipicio sería pan comido, y el pajarraco descubriría que no había nada que pudiese hacer para quitárselo de encima.

**¡ZSHAAAAM! **

El borde del acantilado fue literal y casi instantáneamente vaporizada en una columna de luz desde abajo que navego hasta las alturas de la estratosfera, y el ave azul y lavanda y el Asiático artista marcial llegaron a un rechinante alto a meros metros del devastado borde del precipicio. Con lo que podría ser llamado estupefacción, ambos observaron primeramente la punta gris de lo que posiblemente era el mas grande y futurista rifle-doble que alguno de ellos hubiese visto elevarse del vacío frente a ellos, cubriendo a los dos sorprendidos espectadores con su sombra. El rifle fue pronto seguido por un robotico brazo y una cabeza mecánica, este último fácilmente tan grande tan grande si no más que el borde del acantilado en el que estaban. Y aún el armado coloso, se hacía más alto y más imponente con cada pasante momento. Finalmente, después de varios segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, el predominante azul y blanco coloso detuvo su ascenso, sus dos pies que podían pisar al Corre Caminos y al Joven Perdido como si fueran hormigas sobrevolando el abismo. Dos grandes y metálicas protuberancias que, extrañamente, lucían casi como alas vestidas en plumas de un ángel se proyectaron fuera de la espalda del titán y remeció la estructura con el rugir de gemelos y poderosos motores. Con el rifle-doble a su lado, el gigante de casi 17 metros de alto, pareció mirar hacia abajo a los dos espectadores con ojos llenos de malicia.

"¿Beep-Beep?"

"¿Qué demo-?!"

Gundam Wing Zero había llegado.

Mientras el Correcaminos y el Joven Perdido miraban en shock, el gigante de gundanium llevo su mano libre hacía su espalda y saco… un cartel de madera más grande que un doble bus. La maquina cortésmente sostuvo la placa frente a el, y el ave y el artista marcial tomaron unos pocos pasos hacia atrás así pudiesen leer el mensaje.

-ACME y Bandai se han unido para traer a sus leales clientes ( ¡solo por tiempo limitado! ) el kit Construye Tu Propio Gundam con diversos modelos de la franquicia completa Gundam y que ya esta disponible para su compra. ¡Ahora también puedes ser un piloto Gundam!-

Gundam Wing Zero giro el cartel donde el mensaje continuaba.

-¡Contemplen las maravillas de mi genialidad, catalogo de pedido por mail y mi buen crédito!-

A Ryoga le resbalo una gota de sudor cuando el cartel desapareció en la espalda del robot de donde vino, el mensaje habiendo hecho claro que esté homogéneo mecha estaba siendo piloteado por nadie menos que Wille E. Coyote. abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salio cuando se pregunto que exactamente podría uno decir a alguien quien había construido y ahora controlaba un arma en forma humanoide de destrucción en masa. El rifle gemelo de descarga que fue repentinamente apuntado en la dirección de él y el Corre Caminos con un fulgurante brillo, rápidamente respondió a su pregunta. Las palabras que articulo luego fueron bastante evidentes.

"¡Huye!"

"¡Beep-Beep!" el Correcaminos concordó enfáticamente, no perdiendo tiempo en hacer eso y con el Eternamente Joven Perdido justo tras él. Ambos escapaban ingloriosaménte, no por temor si no por un saludable sentido de auto conservación, y cuando corrieron su velocidad fue tal que, en flagrante contradicción a las leyes de la física que gobernaba a la mayoría del universo conocido, rocas rodaron hacía atrás, cactus aterrizaron y la carretera tras ellos 'se reformo' por si mismo cuando los dos retrasaron sus previos pasos. Cualquier observador no habrías sido capas de decir que ambos habían estado ahí para empezar.

**¡ZSHAAAAM! **

Y entonces una onda de partículas navego a trabes de las rocas, cactus y carretera y los arraso por completo, verdaderamente haciendo que cualquier futuro observador no supiese si algo estuvo allí antes. El Corre Caminos y el Joven Perdido viraron justo a tiempo para evitar ser vaporizados, y la ráfaga continuó para cavar una zanja de cuatro metros de ancho hasta que se estrello en una de las muchas simas del desierto, literalmente nivelándolo. El ave y humano, sabiamente, continuaron corriendo.

Un sonoro y casi imponente rugido indicaba la aproximación de Gundam Wing Zero cuando el gigante mecha puso el rifle sobre su hombro y empezó la persecución, ruidosamente navegando por el aíre a una velocidad y agilidad que eran verdaderamente maravillas de la ciencia futurista de los Movile Suit Gundam. Con sorprendente rapidez, el reproducido Gundam alcanzo a sus objetivos y con su mano libre, desenfundo un sable láser del contenedor del ala izquierda, y girándolo hacia abajo fuertemente, cavando una profunda cicatriz que alcanzo todo menos las más escondidas orillas de la carretera por donde el aceleránte ave azul y lavanda y el fulgurante artista marcial escapaban.

Ahora, bajo más calmadas circunstancias, Ryoga podría haber recordado que el principal objetivo del coyote era el correcaminos y que podría escapar por un lado y estar a salvo. O podría haberse dado cuenta de que estaría más seguro tras el titánico mecha en ves de estar frente a este o que permanecer dentro de los confines de la parecidamente interminable carretera quizás no era la más brillante idea con un robot de 16.7 metros más grande que la carretera en cercana persecución. Aún así, un indiscriminadamente atacante Gundam usualmente no era buen conductivo a racionales pensamientos, y toda la concentración de Ryoga estaba actualmente enfocado en el esfuerzo de quedarse delante del mecánico monstruo y vivir, ninguno de los cuales era particularmente fácil cuando le mencionado mecha estaba esgrimiendo un gigante sable láser sobre su cabeza.

_¡Bang!-¡bang!-¡bang!-¡bang!-¡bang!-¡bang!-_

¡Y disparando ráfagas de balas de los cañones de sus hombros!

"¡Ranma, todavía no se como, pero de algún modo todo esto es culpa tuya!" Ryoga grito hacia los cielos, añadiendo las anti-blindajes balas que estaba evadiendo a la larga lista de aflicciones que atribuía a su rival de la coleta cuando él y el Corre Caminos regresaron al centro de la carretera. Si el Joven Perdido no estuviese evadiendo la muerte cada que otro segundo podría haber estado complacido en notar que estaba manteniendo el paso con y corriendo en paralelo a la velos ave, pero ovbiaménte tenía otras cosas en mente en ese momento. A decir, ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PODIA HACER PARA DETENER AL ROBOT QUE ESTABA TRAS Él!? Sería afortunado si sus bandanas le hicieran siquiera un rasguño al mecha, y mientras esta experiencia le había convencido de encontrar un modo de aplicar el Breaking Pint (Técnica de la Explosión) en metales justo como había encontrado un modo de aplicarlo contra madera en verdad que no tenía tiempo para experimentar justo ahora. Un normal ShiShiHokoudan (Rugido de León) posiblemente no sería más o incluso tan efectivo como intentar herirle con una pelota de ping-pong, y aunque un Perfect ShiShiHokoudan podría ser capas de al menos hacer remecer al colosal Gundam el quedarse de pie aún lo suficiente para liberar uno sería suicida.

No, él necesitaba algo increíblemente devastador para conseguir la atención del mecha, y lo necesitaba inmediatamente. Él necesitaba-

Ryoga evadió por debajo del arco horizontal del sable láser, haciendo una mueca al masivo calor que el arma generaba al pasar y frenéticamente saltar un par de metros sobre el siguiente giro en reversa de la espada. Cuando miro hacia el piso al caer, una idea repentinamente cruzo por la mente del Joven Perdido… o más bien, recordó una reciente idea que había tenido y la cual había continuado desarrollando aún cuando trabajaba en perfeccionar su habilidad de infusión de ki. Aún si ello causara solo un daño mínimo al Gundam, ello podría darle suficiente tiempo para escapar y mientras nunca huiría de una pelea hombre a hombre –a diferencia de su detestable rival- estaba deseoso de hacer exepciones cuando se trataba de hombre vs maquina lo cual claramente no era una pelea justa y se sentía demasiado como el fuerte molestando al débil para su gusto.

Rápidamente notando todos los puntos de ruptura cercanos cuando caía, el Joven Eternamente Perdido levanto su mano derecha, palma abierta, sobre su cabeza y se concentro. Una esfera de ki similar en apariencia al ShiShiHokoudan pero mucho más pequeña rápidamente se materializo en su palma, pero en ves de soltarla el joven Hibiki repentinamente cerro su mano derecha y simultáneamente abrió su boca para decir.

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu Tensai!(2)" grito Ryoga cuando _aplasto_ la esfera, lo cual dividio la pequeña esfera en una lluvia de minúsculas esferas verdes que cayeron sobre la carretera y el desierto. El Corre Caminos instintivamente acelero cuando el Joven Perdido aterrizo tras él un momento después, y un momento después el terreno en diez metros a la redonda erupciono en una serie de simultaneas explosiones.

**¡Ka-DOOOOOOOOM!**

"¡Beep-Beep!" el Corre Caminos trino, de algún modo consiguió navegar a trabes de la rápidamente expandiénte nube de esquirlas y rugiente tierra como solo un animal a alta velocidad re-potenciado por tanto narrativa casualidad y leyes físicas de los cartoons podría. En contraste, Ryoga cayo de bruces cuando la tierra bajo sus pies colapso, cayendo en uno de los varios rugientes inestables cráteres de su propia creación que estaban rápidamente amontonándose uno sobre otro y terminaron cubriéndolo. El Gundam estaba estremecido por la lluvia de escombros que se azotaban contra este pero de otro modo sin daños, su armadura de metal demasiado fuerte para ser dañado por meras rocas. Aún así, en medio de la lluvia de piedras el piloto perdió la pista de sus objetivos. Deteniéndose por un momento para reorientarse, Wing Zero reasumió una postura erecta y escaneo el desierto con sus sensores cuando la ruidosa conmoción seso. Parecía que el llamativo intento de Ryoga no hizo más que perturbar un poco al coloso mecánico.

**¡Ka-SWISH! **

Hasta que un recientemente liberado geyser de agua atravesó los escombros y golpeo contra la espalda de Wing Zero. En términos de fuerza el efecto de la corriente de agua no era mayor que la de alguien disparándole a un humano con una pequeña pistola de agua, y el original Wing Zero había sido diseñado para el combate en tierra, aíre, mar y aún en el espacio exterior. Aún así, mientras ACME era renombrado por si gran variedad de productos la fiabilidad de dichos productos era notorio, y en compañía con Bandai para traer al mundo la producción en masa de los mobile suits ambos rebajaron algunas asperezas. El poderoso pero peligroso Zero Sistem había sido limitado, y en ves de causar casi locura y la posible muerte el peor efecto colateral ahora estaba limitado a darle a los pilotos un mal acento Ruso y la convicción de que Movile Fighter G Gundam era literalmente una obra maestra y la cumbre de la larga franquicia Gundam. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la combinación de Dragon Ball Z y robots gigantes?(3)

Otra área en la que ACME había hecho recortes era la capacidad a prueba de agua de sus mobile suits, y así fue que predecibleménte y quizás inevitablemente la última compra de Wille E. Coyote de esta compañía le mal funcionase, prontamente un pequeño cortocircuito en el pie inicio una critica reacción en cadena que navego por todo los 16.7 metros de largo del Gundam convulsionando con descargas eléctricas y fallos. Hileras de humo brotaban de las protuberancias gemelas de la cabeza del Gundam, y por un momento la cara del Gundam imposiblemente pareció tornarse en un angustioso rejo. Durante todo este tiempo el canino piloto del Gundam no emitió ningún sonido, pero en el magno silencio del carnívoro uno podía casi escuchar un increíblemente adolorido quejido cuando quien sabe cuantos voltios de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo.

El futurista titán convulsionó una última ves y, con un una explosión final, los motores gemelos murieron y Gundam Wing Zero empezó su corto caída hacía el devastado suelo. Ryoga, desafortunadamente, escogio exactamente ese momento para hacer su explosiba salida hacía la superficie y, parándose en el derruido suelo del desierto, noto que estaba cubierto por una sombra y miro hacía arriba justo a tiempo para ver una pared de aleación de gundanium aproximarse. El Joven Perdido no tubo tiempo para evadir (¡¿Como evades a un robot de 16.7 metros?!) y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para lo que indudablemente sería una increíblemente dolorosa experiencia.

"El mundo es un oscuro y solita…"

**¡THUD! **


End file.
